


Dancing In the Rain

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Lucio spends his birthday with Lenore
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Series: The Arcana Birthdays [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387966
Kudos: 26





	Dancing In the Rain

Gray clouds have been building all week. The masquerade had to be pushed back a week in case it finally rained. Nadia didn't want the guests to be soaked, as there was plenty of outdoor entertainment planned. But Lucio was pouting up a storm. He had hoped he could still pretend the masquerade was for him, but no such luck. 

The day of his birthday, Lucio sat in the garden maze. He got lost again and honestly just felt like pouting alone. Since losing his position as count, he's felt a lot more lonely. The people he used to consider his friends wanted nothing to do with him. Lenore had been the only one to speak for him. She was his only real friend. She saved him from the Devil when everyone else wanted to leave him for dead, even his own mother. 

Lenore made him want to be a better person. He wanted to make up for his past mistakes. He wanted to be someone Lenore could be proud of. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of hounds until it was too late. He was tackled to the ground, attacked by two slobbery tongues. 

"Mercedes! Melchior! Did you come to find Daddy?" Lucio laughed as he playfully scratched their silky fur. Following behind the dogs, Lenore smiled when she came upon the scene. 

"You were missing for so long, I figured you must have gotten lost in the maze again." Lenore said, plopping down beside Lucio. Melchior flopped over into her lap, begging for belly skritchies. Lenore gave in and gave him the skritchies before he and his sister began chasing each other through the maze. Lucio sat up and wrapped an arm around Lenore. 

"Thanks for finding me, Lenore." Lucio said. "I'm sure you're the only one who even noticed I was gone." That wasn't exactly true, Lenore thought. Everyone had commented on how wonderfully quiet it was. That was when Lenore knew something was wrong. 

"Why _are_ you out here?" Lenore asked. 

"What does it look like? I'm celebrating my birthday." Lucio answered a bit bitterly. Lenore got an idea. 

"Follow me." Lenore jumped up and helped Lucio to his feet. She led him through the maze and into the center. There, the late afternoon sun was sending orange rays filtering through the trees, sparkling in the fountain's waters. 

"Do you realize it has been officially ten years since we first met?" Lenore asked. 

"Has it really been that long?" Lucio asked. Lenore smiled and nodded. 

"It has. That night, I wore a borrowed dress because I had none of my own. But somehow, I gained your attention." Lenore reminisced. 

"How could you not? You were the most beautiful girl in the entire party. And I liked the attention you gave me." 

"So did I. I was shocked the Count of Vesuvia would ever want to be with a girl like me. At first, I just wanted the gifts you'd give me, but the more time we spent together, I hoped... that we were something more." Lenore said. 

"We were. I... Back then... I just wasn't good at showing it. I was terrible to you, Lenore. Especially when I was dying. I... I let you die. I thought you abandoned me like all my friends did." Lucio said. "I know that doesn't excuse what I did, but... It still eats away at me." 

"I didn't abandon you. I was afraid of catching the plague, too, I'll admit... But I spent all my time working with Dr. Devorak because I wanted to help find a cure. I hated seeing you suffer. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were." Lenore said. 

"I don't deserve you." Lucio admitted. "I was so terrible to you. I thought you left me for Jules and I... I killed you." Lucio's voice broke. He still felt pain in his chest when he remembered that moment. He force-fed Jules and Lenore a plague beetle because he thought Lenore had enough of him. Granted, his fever-ridden mind wasn't the best at making decisions, but none of what he did was right. He loved Lenore. He still does. He should have kept her safe. 

"But I'm here now. We both are. What matters most is what we do with the time we have left." Lenore said. 

"Dance with me." Lucio asked. Lenore smiled and took his hand in hers. They got into position and began a slow dance. They only took a few steps before thunder rumbled overhead and a torrent of freezing rain fell down on them. In a single second, they were already soaking wet. Lenore screamed at the feel of cold water washing over her. Lucio laughed and they both got a matching look in their eyes. Like children, they laughed and began dancing faster as they spun and splashed through puddles. Mercedes and Melchior joined in their dance, running circles around them and jumping around. 

Lucio's pants and boots were splattered with mud, but for once he didn't care. He had Lenore. Nothing else in the world mattered. His heart felt light, like it could float away. It felt like he was floating. Was this love? Or happiness? Or whatever people write poems about? He doesn't even like poetry, but this feeling right now? Total poetry material. 

Eventually, their dance petered out, their teeth starting to chatter from the cold. They ran hand in hand towards the palace in search of warmth, the two hounds following behind. They ran into Portia, who had been looking for Lenore. 

"Oh! Did you guys have fun in the rain?" Portia asked. 

"We did," Lenore grinned back. "We're going to take a bath. Can you bring up warm clothes and food for when we get out?" Lenore asked. 

"Of course!" Portia said. 

"Thanks, Portia." Lenore and Lucio made their way up to Lucio's room (technically Lenore's now that she worked for Nadia, which she shared with Lucio. It was a loophole that allowed Lucio to continue living at the palace despite losing his title). Their baths weren't as nice as Nadia's, but it was private and got the job done. 

They cuddled together in the warm water, Lucio just happy he had someone in his corner. He couldn't go even one minute without giving her a kiss or just soft touches in general. They took turns washing the mud off the other with Lucio's favorite rose scented soaps. He may not be rich any longer, but Lucio took every opportunity to spoil his girl in every way possible. 

When they got out and their food arrived, Lucio insisted Lenore let him feed her. She relented, only because he looked so happy. Their spread was no ox tartare and Golden Goose, but it was still delicious. 

After their meal, they sat together in bed, holding hands and watching the storm through the windows. The twin dogs laid at the foot of the bed, like lazy sentries meant to protect them. Lucio curled up into Lenore's side, pressing kisses wherever he could reach. Even still, his heart yearned for her. He wanted more... He wanted... 

"Marry me."

"What?" 

"Marry me. Please, Lenore. I want you more than anything. I... I just want you. I want a life with you. Even if it's not here. Even if we run away and start a goat farm. I... I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you." Lucio confessed. 

"You... want to start a goat farm?" Lenore asked. 

"I... That's not the point! Will you marry me, Lenore?" Lucio asked. "I don't have a ring. We can pick one out. You can choose what you like. Noddy said my tastes in jewelry were crap. So... what do you say?" Lenore grinned. 

"Yes. I will marry you." She kissed him with all the love and passion in her heart. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, but even the strongest storm couldn't part the two lovers.


End file.
